


Mistletoe Kisses

by Isotope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, fluffffffffffy, i tried my hand a fluff lets see, lots of mistletoe, pining!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isotope/pseuds/Isotope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a crazy idea about how to get Niall to kiss Zayn. </p><p>A short drabble about a Christmas love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, the boys belong to themselves. This is just a really quick short story that I was dying to write so I hope you guys like it idk though so ENJOY :*

“Louis,” Zayn mumbled as he slid out of bed, “LOUIS!” He called louder, over the Christmas music that was currently playing—no wait—blasting through the house. Harry decided that since they were all snowed in and couldn’t reach their families this year for Christmas that they should all celebrate together. This storm had started on the 20th of December and hadn’t stopped since. At the time no one thought it was a bad idea, that is, until now. He didn’t receive a response so he went to the staircase, peering down the banister. He shook his head, trying to wake himself and saw the mess that lay below. 

 

There he saw Harry wrapped in wrapping paper, and sitting underneath the half finished tree. Louis running around with tape and sparkles in his hair, trying to find some ornaments and Niall standing on a dangerously wobbly chair that looked like it was about to tip over.

 

Zayn sighed and walked down the stairs, lowering the music as he did. “Some of us,” He said to Louis as he whizzed past, “Were trying to sleep.”

 

“It’s 2pm!” Louis said, “Rise and shine buttercup!” He laughed before bounding into the  kitchen, presumably where Liam was.

 

Zayn walked over to the tree, admiring that it was still standing even though it had been around all this chaos. Niall smiled at him, his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth, something it always did when he was concentrating. He just reached up to put the star at the of the tree (Zayn admiring the pale skin that showed when his shirt rode up) when he fell backwards and landed on top of Zayn.

 

“Oh god!” Niall groaned, not lifting his weight up off of Zayn, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“The fuck were you thinking! Standing on that wobbly chair!” Zayn sighed, resting his head against the cold ground. “Now look! I have a bruised tailbone.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Z.” Niall said, heaving himself off of the raven and helping him up. “Come on, lets go see if Liam’s made the hot chocolate.” Zayn grumbled as he followed Niall, not letting go of his hand. Niall pushed his way through to the kitchen where Louis and Liam were standing, err, well, kissing. Louis was holding mistletoe over his head and Niall chuckled.

 

“Cute, Lou.” The two kissed for a few more seconds before breaking apart.

 

“Can I help you?” Liam laughed as he pushed Louis towards the living room to finish setting up. Louis shook the mistletoe at Zayn and raised his eyebrows at Niall’s turned back. Zayn panicked and shook his head no so furiously that everyone except Louis gave him quizzical looks.

 

“Um, I felt something in my ear.” He stuttered and Niall laughed, patting his flat hair.

 

“Good doggy.”

 

“Shove off,” He said, moving his hand from his hair, then instantly regretting it. He always liked the way Niall’s hand felt in his hair.

 

“Got the hot chocolates ready, Li?” Niall said, hopping around the counter and invading Liam’s personally space with a hug.

 

“Course I do, how many marshmallows?” He asked, pulling out a bag.

 

“A lot!” Niall smiled with glee as Liam put some marshmallows into Niall’s steaming hot cup. He looked at Zayn who just waved and said,

 

“Give them to Niall.” Niall brightened with delight before grabbing his cup and planting a nice, sloopy kiss on Liam’s cheek which made him go bright red. As red as the Santa hat Louis was currently donning.

 

“Hey, get your own Liam.” He smirked, smacking the Irish boys ass before kissing the exact same cheek.

 

“Ugh, you two … sometimes…” Harry said, hopping into the kitchen. Liam looked alarmed and Zayn took the scissors, artfully cutting Harry a workable outfit in the wrapping paper.

 

“Oh Z, you’re amazing at art.” Niall grinned, “Sometimes I wonder why you’re in a boyband when you can be making much more as an artist.” He skipped back to the living room with his hot chocolate.

 

“Oh Z!” Louis mocked in a flirtatious tone, “You’re so amazing—”

 

“SHUT UP,” Zayn said abruptly at Louis before grapping his cup of hot chocolate and storming up the stairs.

 

Liam looked to Louis who just sighed and took his cup up too. He knocked on the Bradford boy’s door but he didn’t get a response so instead he pushed his way through.

 

Zayn was curled up in a ball underneath his sheets. “Zayn…” Louis said, “Zayn c’mon.”

 

“No,” A muffled response came. Louis sighed and set his cup of hot chocolate down. He crawled underneath the covers and said, “I’m sorry for all the mocking. Alright? You know I like to poke fun.”

 

“’M not mad about that.” He said, “M not mad at all I just…”

 

Louis knew. He knew that feeling all too well. He hated that feeling and he wished nothing more than to rip it out of Zayn’s chest. No one should feel like that, feel like you’re not good enough for the one you love. Louis felt that feeling all the time before he and Liam had drunkenly confessed their love for each other.

 

“He does… you know,” Louis said, “Love you.”

 

“Only as a friend or brother.”

 

“Liam and I worked out…” Louis tried.

 

“Yeah so? If I tell him and he doesn’t love me back then things will be awkward. Or just, not the way they used to be and that _will_ cause problems and then the band will break up and it’ll be my fault.”

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Louis said, “How about…” He thought for a second, “Mistletoe!”

 

“What?” Zayn said, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, tomorrow morning if he wakes up and there is a mistletoe hanging from every part of the ceiling and you’re the only two awake, you have to kiss! It’s like bad luck or something if you don’t. Even if it isn’t, tell him it is. That’ll guarantee you a kiss! It’s a start…”

 

“Louis, that’s never going to work. He could just kiss my cheek.”

 

“Then tell him it’s bad luck to just do a cheek thing. Are those even real kisses?” He thought for a moment before shaking his head and shaking Zayn, “C’mon Zayn. You at least got to try. It’s the season of miracles.”

 

Zayn looked into Louis’s pleading eyes and nodded yes. What the hell, what’s the worst that can happen?

 

That night after Liam, Harry (who were both filled in on the plan) and Niall went to bed, Louis and Zayn started sticking up the mistletoe right outside of Zayn’s bedroom and Niall’s bedroom and the space in between.

 

“OUCH! Louis, that was my _foot!_ ” Zayn hissed in the darkness as Louis trampled over it.

 

“I’m SORRY!” He shone the light from the flashlight in Zayn’s face, making Zayn walk backward and bump into a wall.

 

“GODDAMN IT LOU!”

 

“Be nice, I am helping you after all!”

 

“Yeah, I wish you weren’t. I think Harry would be more capable.” He muttered under his breath so that Louis’s couldn’t hear him.

 

In the morning when they woke, Louis, Liam and Harry waited eagerly by their doorframes to see the two. Niall walked out, not noticing the mistletoe, rubbing his eyes. They were bloodshot, he was definitely up all night.

 

“Niall!” Harry said, panicking because he was moving out of the mistletoe area, “STOP! You can’t move until someone kisses you under the mistletoe, it’s bad luck!” That was Zayn’s cue to walk out of his bedroom. He too was rubbing his eyes, nerves had kept him up all night.

 

“Well then, I’m hungry. Will you kiss me already?” Niall asked shaking his head, “Let’s get it over with Haz.”

 

“Nah, I think Zayn should since he’s standing under mistletoe too.” Louis said, nodding eagerly to Zayn.

 

“Alright, whatever. I don’t care as long as I can have something to eat!” Niall said, growing impatient. “C’mon Z, what are you waiting for?” He asked curiously.

 

Zayn hesitated and Louis sighed impatiently. He quickly crossed the floor before smashing his face against Niall’s. They shared a sloppy, quick kiss, which left the Mullingar boy confused and the Bradford boy mortified. He pulled away before scurrying down the stairs, and out of sight.

 

Niall looked a little heartbroken and slowly followed after the other boy. Louis’s eyes widened in amazement. He always knew that Niall was fond of Zayn but he never ever thought that Zayn’s feelings were reciprocated. He just played the part for Zayn and thought giving him this little kiss would be a nice gift. He ran to the banister, Liam and Harry on his heels as they peaked over and watched the two in the living room.

 

“Z…” Niall said, touching his shoulder and Zayn jumped. “Why are you so jumpy?”

 

“I-I’m not!” He said.

 

“Liar,” Niall said softly, “That wasn’t much of a kiss back there…”

 

“Ah…”

 

Niall was silent for a heartbeat, both of them admiring the tree, “Can we try again?”

 

“Wh-what?” Zayn said, taking a step back and Niall backtracked.

 

“Oh god, I’m so—”

 

Zayn took a step forward, closing the space between them and kissed him. Niall smiled, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist and tugging him closer.

 

A chorus of _Awwww’s_ drifted from the banister and Zayn just put up his middle finger (Louis’s loud gasp was heard) before continuing to kiss the Irish boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved! :) 
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
